An example of a bicycling shoe is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 84105/1993.
As shown in FIG. 14, the shoe has a flexible tension-binding belt 8 that is folded back, one end 8a of which is sewn along a lower tip 9a of a vamp 9, and the other end 8b of which is sewn along a lower butt 9b of the vamp 9. The turned portion 10 of the tension-binding belt 8 is hooked into place between an upper-end fore portion 13a and an upper-end rear portion 13b of another vamp 13, such that it covers shoelace 12 laced across an opening 11. A fastener 15 is fitted to the turned portion 10 through a strap-passing ring 14. The fastener 15 can selectively be fastened to a fastening surface 16 provided spreading from a tip 13c to a butt 13d of the vamp 13.
With a bicycling shoe from the above-mentioned construction, when in actual use, the adjusting that should hold the shoe fast to the feet is by the shoelace 12. The tension-binding belt 8 is utilized only for preventing the secured lace 12 from coming loose. For this reason, when putting on and taking off the shoe, one must manipulate the tension-binding belt 8 together with the shoelace 12.
Moreover, in an instance a shoe from the aforementioned construction is to be utilized, for example, in the competition bicycling that is attended by violent pushing-down and pulling-up actions of the leg such that the entire shoe is distorted, the fastening surface 16, effected by the distorting to the entire shoe, Simply doesn't hold up, as a result of which the fastening surface 16 easily deforms, and cannot retain the fastener 15.